


My Emperor

by GoldenS0422



Series: Glory to the Empire! Glory to the Skywalkers! [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Empress Padmé Amidala, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: It didn't take long for Anakin Skywalker to regret being Prince Consort, and it surely didn't take long for his Empress to find out about it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Glory to the Empire! Glory to the Skywalkers! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	My Emperor

The evening was quiet. Speeders were flying all around the buildings, yet the evening was quiet, at least for Anakin. He was trying to wonder how he ended up regretting settling for being Padmé’s consort rather than being Padmé’s partner. His one and only reason was because he hated politics, but while he truly did, it may have been better to endure that pain rather than be treated as Padmé’s arm candy who should just follow her around like a shadow of some kind. He wasn’t liking how the public was treating him as Prince Consort as he thought everyone would see him as Supreme Commander, not as the Empress’ consort. He was wrong about that as everyone was seeing him as her arm candy and escort.

He was standing by the balcony of their apartment while the Imperial Palace was still being made, looking out to the night skies hovering over the busy Coruscant, still looking as busy as it was when it was still occupied by a republic and not an empire. If anyone who only got to see what Coruscant looked like from a picture would be asked if they thought something had changed, they would say no because it really looked just the same as it did back then, only with perhaps a small bit of washed-out color.

Anakin sighed as he heard Padmé approaching.

“Ani, what’s wrong?”, she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder for a moment before letting it slide back to its place.

He shrugged before stating an obvious lie, “I don’t know, maybe just having a bad day.”

“Ani,” she sighed. “I think we both know that if it’s really just a bad mood or a bad day you’re having, it shouldn’t last for three days straight. Trust me, you’ve been like this for the last three days, and it’s bothering me knowing I can’t do anything about it as I don’t know what’s bothering you. Come on, Ani, just tell me what’s wrong, tell me what’s been bothering you. I won’t be mad, I promise.”

Anakin stayed quiet for a good ten seconds, but he eventually answered after a big sigh, “I just…don’t like how the public’s been treating me.”

“What do you mean?”, Padmé stepped up to be right next to him.

“Everyone’s treating me like your arm candy, your pet, and even your guard dog, and I don’t really like it.”

“You asked for Prince Consort,” she pointed out. “What’s making you regret it all of a sudden?”

“I thought they’d all treat me as Supreme Commander, but they’re all treating me as Prince Consort,” he shrugged and sighed. “I don’t know why.”

“Of course, they’d treat you as Prince Consort rather than Supreme Commander. After all, Prince Consort is your royal title.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, that is a good point. Still, I don’t like it, and it’s hard to just deal with it. Jealousy’s never been a problem for me, so I don’t know why I’ve been so bothered by you getting all the attention.

“I’m the Empress, it’s normal for me to get a lot of attention,” she pointed out. “Even still, having a lot of attention can get very annoying.”

“I know, I know,” he sighed.

“I mean, you could’ve been the Emperor, so why did you turn it down even if you didn’t like being Prince Consort?”

“You know as well as I do that I just hate politics.”

“I could make you Emperor Consort, so you’d still go by with your title being Emperor.”

“Any title with consort instantly makes me arm candy,” he said dryly.

“I could make you Emperor then.”

“Like I said, I hate politics,” he reminded her.

“Just because you’re Emperor doesn’t mean you have to deal with politics, especially if you have an Empress to deal with that.”

Anakin looked at her, an eyebrow raised, “What?”

“You can be the Emperor without dealing with politics as I can deal with that myself. I’ll just state in the announcement that you’re still going to continue your duties as Supreme Commander. I can also have a coronation set up for you, and I’ll even make sure you get to have your own throne. You also get a whole new wardrobe. No politics for you, and no military for me,” she explained. “It’s a win-win situation for the both of us.”

“Is that even legal?”, he asked.

“I’m pretty sure it is, and even if it isn’t, I’ll make it legal. I’m the Empress, Ani, I can do whatever I want,” she let out a small chuckle after her last word.

“You’re sure about this?”

“I’m sure. I’m just wondering if you’re sure.”

“Well, I suppose I’m sure as well.”

“Wonderful,” she smiled. “That’s gonna make you feel better, right?”

“Surprisingly, it has.”

“That’s great to hear,” she patted him on the back. “I can have the coronation happen in three days’ time, but I’ll make the announcement that you’ll be the Emperor tomorrow.”

He nodded, “Sounds good.”

“Neat.”

____________________

Anakin turned on the holonet. Now was the time Padmé would announce Anakin taking a throne, and he wanted to watch her announcement. He also heard that numerous world leaders from all across the galaxy would be coming to watch the still-secret announcement, so he would quickly be able to see their reaction to the news. He knew he and Padmé loved the idea, but he wondered if everyone else would be sharing the same opinion as well. He really hoped they did. Everyone seemed to like Padmé, but he wasn’t sure if they would like him.

“A good day to all of you watching today. I’m sure a lot of you know that I have big news for all of you here today, and I am not planning on wasting your time. Me and my husband have talked on his position in the Galactic Empire. As you all know, he is currently my Prince Consort and is the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military, but I would like to announce that, effective immediately, my husband will be granted the position of…Emperor. He will still be in charge of the military, however, and I will be in charge with the politics. We shall rule together as a coregency, and his coronation is scheduled to take place in two days’ time. I thank you all for watching this broadcast.”

There were murmurs all throughout the large room, but after one person began clapping, everyone else did until the entire audience was giving their applause. Padmé smiled triumphantly. Anakin would be welcomed just as she was, and that did nothing but make her happy. She could already feel her husband letting out a big sigh of relief after hearing all the applause.

____________________

“You’ll do fine, Ani,” Padmé reassured him before they entered the large room which was exactly where Padmé’s coronation took place in. However, instead of there being just one throne, there were two of them: One for him and the other for Padmé. They were both decorated with dark red and black accents, but Padmé’s smaller throne was more intricately detailed compared to Anakin’s larger one. Still, both of them looked absolutely stunning to the eyes.

The coronation was relatively short, but that was partly because there was no sort of intermission where the consort were to make his vows. After Anakin made vows of his own, he shot a look at a smirking Padmé sat on her own throne, looking at him with confidence in her eyes, and he smiled back for a split-second before looking back where he was supposed to.

Like in Padmé’s coronation, Mas Amedda stepped forward with another crown in his hand. It was slightly similar to Padmé’s, but like with the thrones, his crown was less detailed yet larger than hers. He didn’t mind though as he could already imagined how great it looked with Padmé’s. “May the Force guide you,” he said before placing the crown atop Anakin’s head.

_HAIL THE EMPEROR!_

Anakin stood up before reciting a speech relatively similar to Padmé’s, “To all of you coming here today, thank you, and I also ask for all of your support as I embark on this new journey as Emperor alongside my wife. Lastly, I promise that I shall do all I can to make sure that all promises I have made or will ever make will be fulfilled. I thank you all.” As expected, applause from the audience followed as Anakin made his way to his throne. Padmé gave him a wink that he returned before he sat down on the throne. Instead of kneeling in front of his wife, he was now sat alongside her, both of them in power now. The galaxy was now in both of their hands now. He smiled triumphantly.

____________________

“You should’ve never turned down being Emperor in the first place,” she said as they sat next to each other on their thrones in the party dedicated to Anakin.

“I know,” he sighed.

“Hey, just don’t worry about it though, you did it now.”

“You’re right, my angel,” he smiled. “Now, both of us are in power.”

“The entire galaxy will bend the knee for _both_ of us, Ani.”

“Indeed, they will.”


End file.
